Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A first indicator of a first available amount of an air-interface resource is received. The first indicator is associated with a first frequency band. A second indicator of a second available amount of the air-interface resource is received. The second indicator is associated with a second frequency band. A request for an allocation of an amount of the air-interface resource is received. Based on the request for the allocation, a first ranking value associated with the first frequency band is determined. The first rank is based on a first remaining amount of the air-interface resource that will be available on the first frequency band if the first frequency band is selected to provide the allocation of the amount of the air-interface resource. Based on the request for the allocation, a second ranking value associated with the second frequency band is determined. The second rank is based on a second remaining amount of the air-interface resource that will be available on the second frequency band if the second frequency band is selected to provide the allocation of the amount of the air-interface resource. Based on the first ranking value and the second ranking value, the first frequency band is selected to provide the allocation of the amount of the air-interface resource.
A plurality of wireless devices are communicated with using at least a first channel and a second channel. The first channel has a first remaining allocation of an air-interface resource. The second channel has a second remaining allocation of the air-interface resource. A request for an allocation amount of the air-interface resource is received. The request is associated with a wireless device. A first ranking value is determined based on a first projected remaining allocation of the air-interface resource on the first channel. The first projected remaining allocation is based on the first remaining allocation and the allocation amount. A second ranking value is determined based on a second projected remaining allocation of the air-interface resource on the second channel. The second projected remaining allocation is based on the second remaining allocation and the allocation amount. Based on the first ranking value and the second ranking value, the allocation amount of the air-interface resource is allocated to the wireless device on the first channel.
A communication system is disclosed. A base station communicates wirelessly with a plurality of wireless devices using at least a first channel and a second channel. The first channel has a first remaining allocation of an air-interface resource. The second channel has a second remaining allocation of the air-interface resource. The communication system allocates a request by a wireless device for an allocation of the air-interface resource to the first channel. This allocation is based on a first projected remaining allocation and a second projected remaining allocation. The allocation of the air-interface resource is a member of a set of allocation amounts.